Mend Her Broken Heart
by TheBlackWolf50
Summary: Set after the Phoenix Priestess arch (Fairy Tail movie). Natsu thinks about the last words Éclair said to him, "Mend her broken heart" and he finally realizes his feelings for Lucy. A Fairy Tail fanfic on NaLu taking place shortly after the movie.


**A/N:** Hello, I got bored while writing Twilights Dawn so I decided to do some 'exploring' on the internet and found that there is nothing about after the movie Phoenix Priestess, which I must say HAD LOTS OF FEELS :( I cried at the end, but that's besides the point. So to sum this up, It will be a one shot with First Person, Third Person Omniscient, and of course mushy-gushy lovey talk :D

Mend Her Broken Heart.

Natsu P.O.V

The guild was completely happy and merry again after we got back from Veronica. Cana was drinking from a barrel while Macao and Wakaba where sitting at the same table smoking. Team shadow gear was sitting at there own table, Jet and Droy were arguing over who helped Levy the most. Then Gajeel comes from behind and glares at them, they shut up immediately. Carla, Wendy, and Lisanna were sitting at the bar with Mira and Erza talking and gossiping. The guild was normal as always, everyone sitting and talking, drinking, laughing, the normal for our guild. I was sitting at a table with Elfmen and Gray, Elfmen kept ranting on how 'man' it was that we stopped the phoenix and Gray was sitting there like the ice head he is just absorbing it but giving no heed. Me on the other hand, I was just scanning the guild looking for my partner, Lucy Heartfilia. Why was I looking for her? I have no idea, the words Éclair said to me are still ringing in my head. Maybe that was why, but as I said, I don't know. I thought about visiting her this morning, but she's probably still crying from loosing Éclair. She was absolutely devastated when she died, I remember the way she cried when I held her in my arms, how her body trembled with each sob. The thought of her crying brought a frown to my face. I stayed in my little world of thought until an ice hammer came down on my head, "Oi, Flame Brain. Were you listening?" I hear Gray say as the ice hammer came off my head.

"No I didn't stripper." I reply with a sneer, "Care to fill me in?"

"We were wondering why Lucy hasn't been at the guild lately. And we know you two are so close and we were asking you if you could go check on her for us." He replies casually as if he never hit me on the head.

"Fine, I'll go talk with Luce and see if she's okay." I say standing up from the table. I had no idea where Happy was but I was kinda glad he wasn't here right now, because if he was he would just pester me about how I 'like' Lucy... well yeah, to be honest I kinda do like her... I just realized after what Éclair told me how much Lucy needed me, and how much _I_ needed Lucy. As I step outside of the guild the fresh air hits like a wave, no more smell of smoke or alcohol, it was all fresh air.

I stroll down the street, her house is where she normally is, either writing her novel or playing with Plue, or maybe in this case she was crying. But home was where I decided to check first. I walk down the streets with my heightened smell I was trying to see if I could sniff her out, but she was no where close by. I get to her house and decide to knock on the door for once.

*Knock Knock*

"..."

No answer. So I knock again, again no answer. So I decide to go up to her window and go in the way I normally do. The window is closed so I jump up on the ledge and open it. I slip into her bedroom through the window to find no one in the room, also her bathroom door was open meaning she couldn't be taking a bath. I walk to her closed bedroom door so I can head downstairs to see if she's their, but I don't see her so I leave out of the window again.

Fifteen minutes later I am walking around the market place to all the stores to see if I could find Lucy somewhere maybe buying clothes? I never did understand why she like buying clothes, maybe if she didn't buy as many clothes she'd have more rent money. No, not the time to be criticizing Lucy! I gotta find her and help 'mend her broken heart'.

It is almost lunch time and I am feeling slightly hungry, so I head to a café and I eat my lunch. After I finished eating I walk outside and my heart leaps, her scent! I found a strong scent of Lucy's perfume in the air, and I know it's Lucy's because it's mixed with her natural scent that wavers through her house. I follow her scent and it leads me to a park. And as sure as Mavis there she is, sitting alone on a bench is my nakama, the one I want to be with, Lucy.

Third Person Omniscient

He walks across the park to the unsuspecting Celestial mage who was sitting with puffy red eyes and tear tracks down her face. She couldn't cry anymore, if she wanted to cry more it would just be dry tears and it would make her eyes sting. She tried to isolate herself from the world so no one would have to see there 'always happy and cheerful' mage crying her eyes out. "Lucy..." she hears from behind her. That voice, she knew it quite well. And it belonged to the **last** person in all of Fiore she wanted to see her cry. Even though he had comforted her after Éclair died she still didn't want him to see her crying. She goes against her will and turns to see the dragon slayer walking towards her and he sits next to her and slings his arm around her shoulder.

"N-na-Natsu..." she says burying her face in his side and starts bawling.

"Shhh... It's okay Luce." He comforts her as she cries.

They had no idea how long they stayed there for but by the time they realized the sun had started falling. Lucy starts to freak out and tries to break free of the hug Natsu had put her in but she couldn't budge, 'Natsu..." she pleads, "Can you let me go now, please?"

"No, if I did that I would be heart broken." he states.

"Na-" she begins but is cut off by Natsu continuing his thought.

"Lucy.. I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time..." he says pulling her in just a little tighter "Éclair told me something before before she left... She told me to mend your broken heart. And that's exactly what I plan on doing..." He says leaning over and kissing the top of her hair, "I love you Luce, I'll yell it on the rooftops if I have to. I. Love. You." he finishes and she looks up in utter disbelief mixed with shock and tears of happiness welling in her eyes. "Lucy please don't cry! I didn't meeean to make you cry!" He says letting go of her.

"You dummy." she says wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm happy.. Happy that you have finally realized-" she has no opportunity to finish as Natsu steals a kiss and her lips respond to his. When they break apart Lucy is about as red as Natsu's flames and his smile is shining like the glow of Lucy's keys. "Natsu I-"

"No. Say nothing. I bet you're tired so lets go back to your house." He says as the smile on his face disappears and is switched to a smirk. Lucy not noticing agrees and they walk back to her place, hand-in-hand.

**END OF STORY.**

Me: "Oi Natsu! You better not do anything 'crazy' with my friend Lucy!"

Natsu: "No promises!"

Me: "... You sick perverted-" *gets slapped by Lucy* "OWWWWWWWYYY! Lucy that hurt :("

Lucy: "Don't call Natsu Sick and perverted."

Me: "Fine. I guess I wont insult Hiro Mashima's characters," -.- " I'll go watch episode 17 season 1 of Black Butler and call Sebastian a perverted bastard instead."

Lucy and Natsu(and everyone else that knows what scene I'm talking about): "..."


End file.
